olbumbumfandomcom-20200214-history
First Day of School
First Day of School is the first episode of the Ol' Bum-Bum animated series. Official Description Haliegh Kelly Myorgan is faced with the decision of being with her favorite teacher, Ms. Nippu, or one of her best friends, Sally Firmbottom, when it's announced that her teacher must be transferred to another school. - Official Description Plot One morning (the first day of school), Haliegh finds out that Ms. Nippu is being transferred to another school that's eight blocks away from her appartment. It leaves her with the decision to stay at her current school with one of her best friends, Sally Firmbottom, or go to the school to follow he favorite teacher. She wakes only to discover it was a dream. Within moments of waking up, she hears a knock on the door of her apartment. A group of three teens demands that she exits the apartment so they can live in it. Not wanting to get stabbed or slapped again, she swiftly exits and makes way to "Trikey". With a sudden burst of rage, she turns around, goes to the front desk and tells Lydia to call the manager, Bernard. The teens leave, and Haliegh reclaims her apartment. She notices the time and gets ready for school. She arrives covered in sweat since her only form of transportation is a small tricycle. Like a premonition, Ms. Nippu announces that she'll be leaving Sea Shell Elementary and be going to Black Bear School based on a transfer made by her boss. Appearances * Haliegh Kelly Myorgan * Sally Firmbottom * Abigail Nippu * Chris Bugle * Ryan Belch * Denby Holt * Bernard * Lydia * Joggee Blackmee * Samuel E. Tirrik * Trikey * Lampy * Clockward * Clarine * Joan * Dwane * Betty * Quintin * Vivian * Wendy * Brent * Roy * Xyla * Katie * The Green Ninja * Ariel * Munchies * Billy * Jamie * Alice * Zach * Golden Numeral Telephone Trivia and Behind the Scenes * Sound effects from PC games "Stronghold" and "Emergency 3" were used in the episode. * Various clips from songs play throughout the episode, but will be removed for the aired version. * The show was animated using the free software Microsoft Paint and GIMP 2. * During the scene when Haliegh is sleeping, her eyemask reads "Bring the Relish: This Fall on NBC", which is a fake show specifically written by Mandalorian1428. * Haliegh owns random pieces of artwork that hangs around her apartment. * Pillows on Haliegh's bed contain invented quotes from Albert Einstein and John Wayne, as well as a quote from the clearly misspelled and invented "Queen Carl Ananamus". * When Haliegh wakes up, a peace sign mysteriously appears on her neck. This was an "easter egg" since Haliegh is known to love peace. * The first official trailer that aired on December 31st, 2011 featured clips from the episode. * The writing on Haliegh's shirt is intentionally changed more than ten times. * When the teenagers show up, there are only three. When Sally asks Haliegh what's wrong, she says "five bully teenagers kicked her out of her apartment". This is an error that was caused by a change in the script. Category:Season 1